


Lots of Pain, Lots of gain (Chunkrat)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chunkrat, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After a few weeks of being on Roadhog's exercise regimen and new diet, Junkrat cant handle it anymore and gets some food to help his well being.





	Lots of Pain, Lots of gain (Chunkrat)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! thanks for reading!

I’ve been pretty busy but now I like working out rat and Roadhogs desperate attempts to get chunkrat back in shape. Nice try. This is also apart of the reason why Junkrat fled to winstons house. I like to think that he has a very heavy belly here. That one belly that just looks so heavy and soft and squishy but round and taut. Ahhh it’s the best

————————

“Fuck everything hurts” Junkrat complained, rubbing his sore legs as he sat up on his mattress.

The last two weeks for Junkrat had been torture for the poor guy. One day Junkrat had eaten so much that he couldn’t move. Roadhog got Junkrat standing but of course he lost his balance and Junkrat fell backwards, it turned out that when Junkrat fell, he was so heavy that he had caused a dent in the floor. Junkrat shrugged it off, but Roadhog was embarrassed and fuming how Junkrat would just let himself get this big.

 

The next day, Junkrat was alarmed to see Roadhog waiting for him in the dining hall. And after some fake oatmeal, some fruits and yogurt, Junkrat was put in some shorts and on the track. His ass hurt a lot because of course Junkrat fell. But around the third day he could run without falling. Then it got worse.

Roadhog brought him to the gym and forced him to do all sorts of exercises. All the while Junkrat complained to the older Junker about how useless this all was but Roadhog wouldn’t listen. That was thing, Roadhog wanted Junkrat to become fit so badly that he pushed the Junker to his limits every day, training for hours. It took a toll on Junkrat very quickly. His body ached nonstop, it hurt so bad that bending his elbow made him sore. His stomach pains were becoming worse now. Junkrat was now always hungry and his gut made sure of it, moaning and groaning for anything that wasn’t healthy. Then he started to have nightmares, in Junkrats awful dreams, he pictured himself back at his regular size, and then he would pack on muscle and become ripped! To him these were so bad that he didn’t sleep much anymore.

Unfortunately for Junkrat he fell asleep, of course he had another nightmare so he sprang up and broke into a sweat. He immediately regretted that though as a pain in his back shot up to his brain, and Junkrat rubbed it for a bit. After that, he slowly got up pulled on some slippers and waddled his way to the dining hall.

Roadhog was there, of course, and was reading a book while waiting for the fatter Junker to arrive. Once Roadhog noticed Junkrat entered he put down his book and waved him over.

Junkrat tolled his eyes and waddled over to Roadhogs table and sat down, trying to be as comfortable as he could on the incredibly small chair, “what’s for breakfast hogs?”

Roadhog pushed a plate towards Junkrat, “today your having a bowl of oatmeal topped with blueberries, two eggs, toast, and Greek yogurt. And to drink you can have a nice cup of non fat milk.”

Junkrat made a face as he looked at the foods in front of him. He didn’t mind the flavors of them it was just that they weren’t fattening and did nothing to stop his hunger. With no choice Junkrat ate everything, knowing that it’d be burned off by the first lap he did.

Once Junkrat finished eating, Roadhog told him to change into his exercise clothes and meet him in the gym. Junkrat slowly waddled his way back to his room where he spent five minutes pulling up the shorted pair of shorts he had. They were skin tight and he could tell the seams were gonna split soon, he didn’t mind. Junkrat also did his typical daily hygiene routine before going to the gym.

“Took you long enough” Roadhog said, poking Junkrats empty stomach, “now that your finally here we’re gonna focus on your abs. Mainly because most of your bulk is in your stomach. But before all that, how about you stretch yourself up?”

Junkrat did some simple stretches as he watch his trainer get a cup of water and pull out a donut of all things, “Hoggy what the hell! Your bein such a damn arse right now!” Junkrat yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the donut.

Roadhog sighed and walked up to Junkrat, “I have the luxury of being able to eat this donut because I balance my fat with muscle” Roadhog said, flexing his arm muscles, “you on the other hand are all fat. Many of these donuts filled up your fat stomach, making it grow bigger and bigger along with the rest of your body. So no donuts.”

Junkrat fumed, “NO DONUTS?!? That crosses the line hogs! You can cut me food intake but that’s were I put me foot DOWN!”

Roadhog lifted up his mask above the mouth and ate his donut and taking a sip of water, “YOU do what I say! If I catch you eating one sprinkle I’ll make you run 3 miles. It seems like your finished stretching, so do some crunches and sit ups first.”

Junkrat groaned, squatting down and falling on his back and putting his doughy arms behind his head. Roadhog started the timer and Junkrat started doing crunches. It was extremely painful as Junkrat was still very sore and his back wasn’t good either. So it wasn’t surprising to see Junkrat break a sweat at the end of his sit-ups.

After that it all went downhill for Junkrat. Jumping jacks put way too much weight on his sore legs and all of his flab jiggling made him sweat more. He was extremely tired by the end of those. Pushups were awful too. Junkrats fat belly touched the ground even when he didn’t go down, when he did it pressed against the ground. Doing push-ups at his size with almost no muscle really strained his arms, sweating beading on his head as he panted more and more. The Roadhog forced Junkrat to do some high knees which were almost impossible for the overweight Junker. His heavy legs slapping against his blubbery belly, jiggling it and making Junkrats stomach hurt. Finally Junkrat just lifted some weights for the next hour, straining his muscles further and tiring the Junker out.

Roadhog-“I think it’s time for some laps Jamie, let’s do 25 this time? I’ll meet ya out there”

Junkrat sat on a bench and drank lots of water, nearly the whole pint he had. Sweat covered every part of his body and Junkrat was panting like a dog. He was gonna look worse after running. Junkrat stood up and waddled to the field, where Roadhog was waiting impatiently.

Right away Roadhog blew the whistle, Junkrat starting off with a little sprint but then ending up in a jog. Right away he felt like dying. Junkrats throat felt horrible and he couldn’t catch his breathe, add to the fact that it was already hard to breathe in the first place. Junkrat pushed on though, trying his best to ignore the screams of pain from his body.

As time went on though, it was harder for Junkrat to ignore it. He kept tripping up as his legs become more and more tired, they wobbled and shook nonstop, not able to hold up Junkrats big belly any longer. Junkrat was wheezing now too, sweat dripped from his body and Junkrat was slowing down, much to Roadhogs dismay.

Around the eight lap, Junkrat was a mess. He was t even jogging anymore, just pushing himself forward as he struggled to stand on his own. Eventually his peg leg slipped up and Junkrat was on his back, Junkrat was too sore and numb to feel it much.

Roadhog rushes over to him, “What are you doing?! That fat gut ain’t gonna shrink if your on the ground!”

Junkrat coughed, “I can’t do it *wheeze* me legs are too *huff* numb. I-I *gasp* *groan* can’t get up *pant*”

Junkrat didn’t remember much anything after that, except being lifted up by Roadhog, who was now struggling to lift his fat ass up. That made Junkrat snicker, even in that state. Junkrat awoke once again on his bed, still wearing his workout clothes.

Junkrat reeked and needed a bath . He also still felt very hot and uncomfortable, cold water might help. Junkrat slowly and painfully reaches took all of his clothes off, then waddling to his bathroom where he filled up his tub with cold water and soap. He put a towel by it and sprayed his prosthetic limbs with water resistant spray.

He lowered himself into the tub and leaned back. Closing his eyes and rubbing his empty belly in a soothing way. Junkrats limbs were still very numb and hurt a lot. Junkrat would need to take something to help with that. But for now Junkrat just needed to cool down. His back hurt more than usual. Junkrat had no idea why Roadhog thought this was a good idea. He was never gonna get rid of this flab. He loved it too much, he wouldn’t feel so good as he did.

Junkrat poured some shampoo in his hair and bubbles in the tub, scrubbing himself clean from the smell of sweat. His hands massaging and fondling his big belly that protruded from out of the tub. He also felt his sides stuck on the sides as well. It was going to be tough to get out. Thankfully the chunk gods were good to him and Junkrat was able to get out of the tub without much trouble, he even managed to order some fried chicken as well.

Junkrat dried his soft body off and put on some underwear that didn’t have too many rips in it. It didn’t really matter anyways, Junkrats flab covered his cock so no one would see it anyway. Junkrat waddled to his mattress and laid down, watching some sumo wrestling while he waited for his food to arrive. Who cares if Roadhog caught him now anyways. The old lug would feel guilty and shrug it off. If he didn’t well then fuck him, it was Jamison Fawkes who decides what he put in his body and what to do with it. No way in hell was he going to lose this gut. Maybe with some help from Winston he could actually gain more weight.

Junkrats food arrived and Junkrat gobbled it up. Mashed potatoes with gravy and biscuits covered in butter along with some nice hot sauce for the chicken. Junkrat was in heaven, he hadn’t had such a good meal in days! So it was no surprise that The meal was gone in no time. And Junkrat sipped on some chocolate shake while rubbing his full belly happily, in a much better mood than before.

Suddenly the door opened and there was a Roadhog with a box of donuts in his hands, he entered and didn’t see the mess Junkrat made until he got closer. Junkrat couldn’t see his face, but the tension in the room made it clear that he wasn’t happy.

“Will you ever learn?” Roadhog asked, angry, “you eat like this and blow up to the weight you are now, so fat that now you’re losing balance. Still time and time again you keep this habit up. Eating fats food and adding another pound to your blubber!” Roadhog scolded, grabbing a roll of fat from Junkrats gut.

“Now you’re so fat you can’t handle running and pass out. That’s fine because I admit I may have pushed you a little far. Of course I feel guilty too so I get some donuts as a sorry gift but now I see you with this? I’d expect someone who just passed out to be smart and not eat fast food right after but I was wrong as usual. Your fat ass could t resist and now you eaten god knows how many pounds of chicken so far.” Roadhog barked

Junkrat retaliated, “I CHOSE to eat that shit and make me fatter because I want to get fatter. It makes me feel great! I love it too, the idea of becoming so big and fat is really nice to me and your gonna take that away from me too! Well I’m not getting rid of this gut! Maybe Your just jealous that I’m getting bigger than you!” Junkrat laughed, patting his squishy belly.

Roadhog laughed, “you think IM jealous of being smaller than a fat lazy slob whose getting close to being immobile. Your all fat Jamison, that huge orb of flesh that hangs past your waist, slaps against your wide thighs, makes me laugh to see how you destroyed your body. So here have these donuts. Wreck your body even more! Grow that fat belly that you love so much and when you come crying to me because your so fat don’t bother!” Roadhog stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

Junkrat snickered, he missed these. Always such a great turn on and always made him more hungry, thankfully he had some cake batter donuts to help. Junkrat greedily grabbed at the donuts, shoving them in his mouth as sprinkles and crumbs fell onto his stubble and chest. His belly wasn’t used to so much fat after going awhile without it was acting weird and feeling full. But Junkrat didn’t care, he loved it, he craved it. He enjoyed feeling so full to the point of bursting. Being so big and fat that you’re pinned to the ground and all you can do is just eat and grow fatter. Outgrowing clothes, watching buttons fly and seams rip. Furniture crashing down due to his weight. Junkrat loved it all. He finished off his donuts and played with his flab in a trance like state (imagine eyes being in a trance) where he just squeezed and poked every inch of fat on his growing frame. Junkrat was so turned on in fact that he was nearly cumming due to his sheer size. Junkrat stuck his tongue out and smiled, showing his fangs and making his double chin and triple one, drool dripping down his cheek.

He really did deserve the name chunkrat. But now he wanted to become ultra chunkrat!

——————————-

Holy shite I enjoyed writing this! Especially the ending! How’s our gaining Junker gonna grow now? Is he actually gonna blow up like Roadhog says? Whatever, for now let’s just play with that soft gut of his.


End file.
